Lupercales
by Sinistrosa
Summary: Quand arrive le 14 février, aucun coeur n'est à l'abri d'un potentiel danger. Encore moins à Poudlard. Heureusement, la tradition sorcière en a décidé autrement : quelle est la véritable histoire de la Saint-Valentin ? Draco et Hermione n'échapperont pas à cette révélation...


**Nouvel OS : bien des années plus tard, je ne peux me résoudre à quitter cette fanbase... Je suis sûrement un peu rouillée, mes excuses, d'avance.**

**Discréditer : comme d'hab, les personnages et cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cela m'inspire beaucoup. De plus, j'adore décliner la palette Hermione/Drago à l'infini ; il y a tant à faire avec ces deux personnages si riches et si complémentaires. **

**Donc, ici, une nouvelle histoire. Moins sérieuse, je crois...**

**Bonne lecture, xx.**

* * *

**"Nous dansons comme un bouchon sur un océan de vagues folles qui à chaque instant nous dépassent."**

**\- **Julien Gracq_, Le rivage des Syrtes._

_**Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me traverse**_  
_**Ce qui me bouleverse et qui m'envahit**_  
_**Sauras-tu jamais ce qui me transperce**_  
_**Ce que j'ai trahi quand j'ai tressailli**_

_**Ce que dit ainsi le profond langage**_  
_**Ce parler muet de sens animaux**_  
_**Sans bouche et sans yeux miroir sans image**_  
_**Ce frémir d'aimer qui n'a pas de mots**_

_**Sauras-tu jamais ce que les doigts pensent**_  
_**D'une proie entre eux un instant tenue**_  
_**Sauras-tu jamais ce que leur silence**_  
_**Un éclair aura connu d'inconnu**_

_**Donne-moi tes mains que mon cœur s'y forme**_  
_**S'y taise le monde au moins un moment**_  
_**Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme**_  
_**Que mon âme y dorme éternellement.**_

\- Aragon, _Le fou d'Elsa_.

* * *

_14 Février, Poudlard_.

Seuls les crépitements de l'âtre et les bruissements de pages se faisaient entendre dans la Salle sur demande. La chaleur qui résidait dans la pièce était agréable et colorait les joues de la jeune femme.

Une soirée pour lire, au coin du feu, loin de toute cette tendresse débordante et niaise que la moitié de Poudlard lui faisait endurer. Lui rappelant par là qu'elle était, elle, désespérément seule. Seule dans cette foule - si l'on considérait seulement les sixièmes années, puisqu'elle ne côtoyait que ceux-ci -, qui ne ressentait qu'une chose en cette période : _le désir_. Il grossissait autour d'elle et enflait de façon démentielle. Ça en devenait difficile à supporter.

Partout. Tout autour d'elle. Chez tout le monde.

En _elle_, aussi.

L'ambiance était douce, la lumière tamisée. Quelques heures plus tôt, ayant survécu à cette journée insupportable qu'était la Saint-Valentin, elle avait eu une idée de génie qui lui assurerait un court moment de tranquillité. La Salle sur demande avait sûrement dû être demandée à de multiples reprises - à des fins graveleuses, à n'en pas douter - en cette occasion si spéciale. Toutefois, c'est Hermione qui put y rentrer, et ce, sans le moindre problème. La Salle avait-elle jugé les intentions de la jeune sorcière moins sévèrement que celles des autres étudiants de l'école ?

Hermione se gratta la joue avec le revers de sa manche, puis passa sa main brûlante dans son cou, qui l'était tout autant. Était-ce dû à la chaleur de la pièce, où plutôt à celle qui commençait à bouillonner dans son bas-ventre ?

Car oui, les intentions d'Hermione Granger pouvaient, elles aussi, être considérées comme _graveleuses_.

La jeune femme poussa un grand soupir, avant de claquer le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains d'un coup sec. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son index et son pouce sur chacune de ses paupières. Mais que lui prenait-elle ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de lire _ce_ type de livre… Et encore moins dans ses habitudes, d'ailleurs.

Oui mais voilà : la réalité, c'est qu'Hermione Granger aussi était humaine, et qu'elle aussi pouvait également ressentir le désir, l'envie de plaire, et même l'attirance.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que la Gryffondor ne faisait pas comme tout le monde, c'était développer une attirance pour le genre de personnes qu'il ne fallait pas et qui ne le méritait peut-être pas non plus. Voilà depuis septembre dernier qu'elle ne parvenait à s'expliquer sa nouvelle obsession pour le plus reptilien des Serpentards, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy en personne. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lui aussi avait remarqué cette nouvelle lubie. Loin d'en avoir tiré des avantages lui servant à causer le mal, le jeune homme s'était pris au jeu - mais à quelles fins, ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas.

Chaque jour, la jeune femme lui lançait des dizaines et des dizaines de regard, parfois inquiets, parfois scrutateurs. Parfois tendres… Elle avait encore eu beaucoup de chance que personne d'autre autour d'elle ne l'ait remarqué. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny et Ron pour sa Lavande. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas plus mal : elle pouvait ainsi couver son obsession bien au chaud sans que personne ne lui fasse comprendre à quel point ses désirs pouvaient être insensés, voir même pire : dégoûtants, _contre-nature_.

Oui mais voilà : certaines choses n'avaient pas pour but d'être expliquées. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'Hermione se donnait à elle-même, lorsque son subconscient tentait de la raisonner.

L'extrême gentillesse de la jeune femme finirait par la perdre, elle le savait. Peut-être conservait-elle l'espoir de réussi à le faire changer. Elle avait bien compris qu'il allait avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre imminente : Hermione Granger était prévoyante. Elle voulait lui empêcher le plus longtemps possible d'avoir à faire un choix choix qu'elle savait inéluctable. Car s'il y a bien une chose que la jeune femme avait appris, à force d'épier son ennemi, c'était qu'il tenait énormément aux siens. Jamais il ne pourrait les abandonner.

Un futur Mangemort.

Un futur mangemort qu'elle pouvait peut-être sauvé. Les excès de gentillesse caritatif guidaient toujours la jeune femme. Bien que cela commençait à frôler la paranoïa…

Oui, mais diablement beau, ce mangemort. Diablement sournois et séduisant. Charismatique. Le mal devait sûrement avoir quelques vertus aphrodisiaques, et n'épargnait jamais son sujet de quelques touches de charme.

_Charme_.

Oui, ça aussi elle y avait pensé : l'avait-il ensorcelé ? Personne n'était sans savoir que Drago Malefoy était un séducteur né, et en dehors du fait qu'il était également une personne vicieuse, il était de près comme de loin, lié au destin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si cela se trouve, il avait cherché à attiser le désir de la jeune femme pour mieux la piéger. Mais c'est à partir de là qu'elle comprenait que son cerveau allait beaucoup trop loin dans les machinations rocambolesques. Il pouvait être manipulateur, sournois et vil, mais, étrangement, il semblait véritablement s'intéresser aux sentiments nouveaux que sa présence imposait à la jeune femme.

Alors, Hermione avait bien dû reconnaître les faits : en arrivant à Poudlard, au début de la sixième année, son cœur avait tranché. La personne sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu, c'était lui. Pourquoi ? Certainement car il régnait chez lui une élégance qu'elle n'avait connu chez personne d'autre. Une aura de mystère qui l'attirait, indubitablement. Et une attention portée vers elle, qui ne décroissait jamais. D'abord de la méchanceté, de la cruauté. Celle-ci aurait bien dû l'éloigner. Mais plus elle s'évertuait à la comprendre, plus elle se sentait que _ce_ sentiment lui remuait les entrailles. Puis de l'acharnement, de la proximité, une certaine complicité dérangeante. Pour elle, d'abord, la curiosité. Puis, l'intérêt. Et enfin, une flamme bouillante, qui, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de l'éteindre, lui brûlait le bout des doigts.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bête au point de croire toutes ces théories rétrogrades sur le « Sang-Pur ». Elle savait donc que les motivations qui le poussait à toujours venir _la _chercher - par des insultes, des regards méchants et froids, ou des moqueries, ne tenait pas de la vision qu'on avait pu lui enseigner depuis sa tendre enfance. Drago Malefoy savait très bien que la jeune femme était une sorcière remarquable et elle le fascinait bien pour cela. Mais alors, s'il n'agissait pas de cette manière pour ces raisons, pourquoi tenait-il toujours à la provoquer ?

Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais celle-ci lui semblait tout de même invraisemblable. Drago Malefoy, _intéressé_ par Hermione Granger ? Cette pensée la faisait franchement rire.

Ses yeux tombèrent nez à nez, une nouvelle fois, sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Distinctement, chaque lettre s'imprima dans son crâne, s'inscrivant derrière son œil mental.

_Mythes érotiques de la sorcellerie_.

Si on la surprenait, elle aurait très bien pu prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir qu'elle aurait eu à rendre. Même si la lecture semblait quelque peu barbante - car historique ? tout un état d'anecdotes lui avait mis le feu aux joues et _autre part _encore ; la chaleur de la cheminée n'y étant, elle, pour rien. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour allier plaisir et volonté d'apprendre.

Certains passages romancés lui avaient même empêché de déglutir correctement. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à ce genre de littérature, mais force était de reconnaître qu'elle était seule, mais que le désir, lui, était bien là. Niché au fond de son ventre, il s'amusait à lui pincer les poumons et le bas ventre lorsqu'une chevelure flavescente était dans les parages. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que ses cheveux tiraient d'avantage sur le blanc, depuis le début de l'année. Elle était parfois surprise de l'aptitude qu'avaient ses yeux de toujours remarquer en un millième de seconde si le jeune homme était non loin d'elle. Voilà ce que cela faisait, le désir. Certains gestes, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, trahissaient ses pensées. Le chercher du regard, sans arrêt. Dissimuler un rougissement sévère lorsqu'elle se sentait observée…

Soudain, elle eut un sursaut terrible lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquée. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Personne n'aurait pu la rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande, personne n'aurait pu la retrouver ici.

Elle se retourna prestement, cherchant dans le noir ce qui avait pu faire un tel bruit. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité du fond de la pièce : en effet, seul le fauteuil dans lequel la jeune sorcière était assise était éclairé, grâce au feu de cheminée. Elle chercha une ombre, n'importe quoi qui pourrait détoner avec le décor de la pièce, imaginé en bibliothèque intime. C'est comme cela que s'était présenté la pièce lorsqu'Hermione l'avait demandé.

\- C'est donc là que vient se terrer le rat de bibliothèque, éluda une voix, d'où l'on pouvait percevoir un rictus.

Le sang de la jeune sorcière se glaça et stoppa sa folle course jusqu'à son organe vital. Pendant un millième de seconde, elle pouvait l'entendre battre dans son crâne, comme un burin ; un son qui résonnait du fin fond des abysses.

Comment avait-_il_ fait pour entrer ?

La jeune femme se leva prestement et fit tomber son livre sur le sol. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'avança lestement.

Le Serpentard affichait sa mine la plus radieuse et sournoise. Un sourire énigmatique ornait ses lèvres, tandis que ses deux prunelles couleur aciers perforaient le regard de la jeune femme. Du magma. Bouillant. Chauffé au fer blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha agilement et rapidement : comme l'aurait pu faire la brume lorsqu'elle descendait sur les paysages bordant le château.

\- Je cherchais un coin tranquille. Manque de chance, quelqu'un l'a trouvé avant moi…

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire, Malefoy ?, ironisa-t-elle avec ferveur. Ce n'est pas comme si ta présence était souhaitée, ici.

\- Menteuse.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je sois là, la Salle ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer, et ça, tu le sais Granger, n'est-ce pas…?, dit-il à voix basse, presque pour lui même.

Ce n'est pas comme si le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de justifier sa présence. Pour lui, il était légitime qu'il soit ici. D'autant plus que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée que par lui seul. Cette dernière pensée l'enchantait.

La jeune femme restait interdite.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci détourna les yeux pour suivre le regard du blond : un deuxième fauteuil régné aux côtés du sien, comme impatient.

\- Il n'était pas là auparavant, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. J'espère bien que tu ne comptes pas t'installer là.

Silence.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Jusqu'où continueras-tu de…

\- De quoi ?, la coupa-t-il, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas aller trop loin.

\- Passer la soirée avec une sang-de-bourbe était ta meilleure option pour la Saint-Valentin ?

La bombe était lâchée.

\- La jalousie ne te sied guère. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas utilisé ce terme.

La jeune femme ne se rendit compte qu'après coup que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées : voilà maintenant qu'il s'évertuait à faire ressortir une vérité douloureuse. Peut-être, en effet, que la jeune sorcière était jalouse ; même si elle faisait tout pour que celle-ci ne transparaisse pas au quotidien.

\- Cela fait d'ailleurs bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisé.

Hermione releva les yeux, percutant deux perles grises brûlantes. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? C'était à en oublier le sujet de la conversation…

… Ah, oui. _L_'insulte.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ? Quand elle y réfléchissait, il était vrai que le jeune homme n'avait pas utilisé cette insulte à son égard depuis des mois. Et cela non plus, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. En tout cas, cela marquait bien la nature de leur relation - quelque chose avait changé, c'était indéniable. Ils le savaient, même s'ils agissaient tous deux comme si ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant bien conscients de ce changement alarmant.

Lui faisait-il remarquer cela pour qu'elle puisse en déduire quelque chose ? était-ce une perche à attraper ?

Muette, elle finit par baisser les yeux, l'esprit embrumé de points d'interrogations. Son contact la brûlait, alors même qu'il ne la touchait pas. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-_ Accio_ !, murmura le blond de façon doucereuse.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner pour récupérer le livre que Malefoy convoitait, celui-ci le tenait déjà dans ses mains.

\- Mhm, intéressant,… C'est donc pour cela que tu te cachais, lâcha-t-il sans relever les yeux du livre.

Le visage de la brune vira au cramoisi. Jamais elle n'avait connu plus grande humiliation. Drago feuilletait les pages délicatement, et chaque fois qu'il tournait l'une d'elle, son visage s'éclairait sournoisement. Il triturait ses lèvres avec ses doigts, comme étant sujet à une certaine réflexion. Chaque haussement de sourcil de sa part contribuait à resserrer le cœur de la brune autour de la poigne de la honte.

Elle aurait voulu descendre six pieds sous terre pour ne jamais y revenir.

\- Désirerais-tu que je te fasse la lecture, Granger ?

* * *

_Bal de Slughorn_, 23 décembre.

Après avoir séché ses larmes d'un brusque revers de bras, la jeune sorcière prit une décision. Ce soir, elle irait au bal du professeur Slughorn, et elle était bien décidé à ne pas y aller _seule_.

Le choix avait vite été fait : Cormac Mclaggen était le parfait idiot pour une parfaite affaire de jalousie. Ron aurait vite eu vent de cette invitation et personne, pas même sa petite amie Lavande, ne pourrait lui apporter réconfort. S'il avait pu tenir à elle ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, cette histoire le rendrait dingue.

La jeune femme sourit. _Tout ceci semblait machiavélique_. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en finissant de coiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien espérer en ayant invité le jeune homme. Il n'était clairement pas son genre : il lui manquait une touche d'élégance, de raffinement, de blondeur…

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

\- Comme tu es jolie…, déclara Ginny d'un an sa cadette.

La jeune femme vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la plus vieille des deux Gryffondor. Hermione déposa sa main sur celle de Ginny en lui rendant son franc sourire.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça, Gin'.

\- Évidemment, dit-elle en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule. On y va ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

Hermione opina du chef. Les deux amies se mirent en route pour rejoindre leur compagnon, en traversant la salle commune. Elle savait bien qu'Harry et Ron les regardait : elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'un certain rouquin commençait à se mordre les doigts de jalousie. Tout en papotant distraitement dans les couloirs, Hermione frictionna sa grande écharpe en laine contre ses épaules. Elle était si grande qu'elle lui enveloppait le haut de son corps gracieusement. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs jeté un sort pour que celle-ci lui tienne chaud durant la soirée.

Comme perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Ginny s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant l'entrée de la salle. Elle se retourna finalement et jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie.

\- Je dois rejoindre Dean avant la soirée. On se voit plus tard ?

La brune lui embrassa la joue, le regard malicieux. Un « _N'oublie pas de te couvrir_ » se mua sur ses lèvres, presque comme un murmure. La rousse lui fit un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans le noir.

Hermione Granger pouvait être étonnante, parfois.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de réception, elle n'aperçut cependant pas les deux perles grises qui luisaient dans le noir.

Une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir salué presque toutes les personnes dans la salle, Hermione décida de partir à la recherche de Cormac. Autant mettre les choses au clair toute suite, pensa-t-elle : elle ne tolérerait pas sa présence pendue à son bras toute la soirée. Repérant ses cheveux dans la foule, elle s'avança vers lui avant qu'une main puissante ne lui retint le bras. La poigne était si forte qu'elle ne put s'en dégager : lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était emportée jusque sur le balcon, elle cessa de se débattre.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy…?! Lâche-moi, dit-elle en se dégageant sèchement.

Il la planta durement près des embardes de pierre, derrière les voiles qui les séparaient de la réception. Deux prunelles mercures lui jetaient des éclairs qui aurait pu la faire fondre sur place. Le Serpentard semblait fou de rage : ses poings étaient serrés de façon convulsive, une veine lui barrait le front, et des mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien Granger ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait mal, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur la marque rouge qu'affichait maintenant son bras.

\- Oh je t'en prie, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Son sourire s'élargit davantage. Elle ne saurait dire ce que cela pouvait annoncer.

\- Je m'apprête à gâcher ta soirée. Et vu ton visage, dit-il après que les sourcils de la brune froncèrent davantage, je suis très bien parti pour.

Idiot. Crétin sans cervelle. Sac à gargouilles malfaisantes. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point les insultes venaient rapidement à l'esprit d'Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait de qualifier Drago Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi te donner tant de peine, quand l'on sait déjà que ta simple existence suffit à me gâcher la vie, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Au loin, l'appel de son prénom résonnait : « Hermione, où es-tu ? ». Cormac la cherchait sans doute. Son salut arrivait plus vite que prévu. Toutefois, son visage était caché par la haute stature du Serpentard. À chaque fois qu'il était si proche d'elle, la brune était frappée par sa petite taille. Heureusement, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

\- Ne sois pas insolente, Granger, murmura-t-il proche de son oreille, se baissant sans grande peine vers elle, les bras dans le dos. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me montre…, désagréable..

La jeune femme déglutit non sans peine. Il était _si _proche.

À quoi rimait ce petit jeu ? Et quelles étaient ses menaces qu'il s'amusait à rependre autour d'elle comme du venin ? Tant de questions lui martelait le crâne mais si peu d'oxygène parvenait à irriguer convenablement son cerveau. Elle se sentait oppressée, avec si peu d'espace pour évoluer hors de cette sphère étouffante.

\- On te cherche, je crois, éluda-t-il lorsque la voix de Cormac se rapprocha. C'est lui ton cavalier ?, dit-il, le ton moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?

\- Pas grand-chose, tu as raison…, il tourna son regard vers le ciel parsemé de nuages. Si ce n'est que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et que tu es _ma_ martyre préférée, d'entre toutes celles présentes à Poudlard..

Il passa deux doigts sur sa bouche, la triturant délicatement. Hermione ne pouvait regarder ailleurs : elles étaient littéralement sous ses yeux. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il faisait exprès afin qu'elle les regarde, ses lèvres.

Alors c'était donc ça, les regards insistants depuis le début de cette sixième année (regard qu'elle comprenait maintenant avoir mal-interprété : Drago Malefoy, s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ?) ? Il avait traduit tous les doutes inaudibles de la jeune femme : elle était _sa_ martyre, et c'était à lui que revenait le plaisir malsain de la malmener et de l'humilier. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, le Serpentard resterait le même, malgré les multiples prières qu'avait fait Hermione pour qu'il change.

\- Alors, ce n'est que ça ?, ricana la jeune femme, en essayant de reprendre contenance. Ta nouvelle stratégie minable pour m'humilier davantage ?, elle raffermit sa prise autour de son écharpe. Si cela te divertit tant, Malefoy, alors soit.

Elle le poussa du revers de sa paume : son torse était bouillant, et elle pouvait largement sentir que tous ses muscles étaient tendus. S'attendait-il à ce genre de réactions ?

Elle abdiquait et se révoltait, tout à la fois. _Fascinant et déconcertant_, se disait-il.

\- Mais crois-moi bien que je ne ferais rien pour faciliter tes machinations malsaines et perfides, et ne va pas penser que cette proximité que tu essaies d'installer entre nous pour me mettre mal à l'aise, n'a un quelconque effet sur moi. Tu, dit-elle en le désignant du bout de son doigt, es pathétique, et ta simple présence me répugne.

\- Ah oui, dit-il les yeux pleins de rage, comme prêt à sortir de ses gonds, en es-tu certaine ?

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il fit un pas en avant, et le doigt d'Hermione avança avec lui, toujours pointé sur son torse. L'air menaçant, sa stature s'imposa à nouveau à elle, la cachant de la moindre personne qui sortirait sur le balcon.

Prise au piège.

Soudain, le léger voile qui séparait la salle du balcon s'écarta, et la voix de Cormac parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Malefoy était de dos et barrait toute vue sur sa présence.

\- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Hermi…, commença-t-il vivement.

Puis tout se passa soudainement : les lèvres du Serpentard vinrent s'écraser sur la bouche de la jeune femme avec violence. Un hoquet de surprise traversa la gorge de la brune mais mourut presque instantanément à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Comme pour redoubler l'intensité et la brutalité du geste, le blond vint agripper le visage de la jeune femme d'une seule main, plantant presque ses doigts dans la nuque et sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle sentait bien que l'air ne parvenait plus correctement jusqu'à ses poumons : mais était-ce de la faute du baiser ou plutôt de l'effet de surprise qui lui coupait toute respiration ?

Elle entendit vaguement un « _Oh, désolé du dérangement_ », au loin, puis précipitamment elle sentit le piège se refermait sur elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait fermé les yeux et tentait de répondre au mieux à l'attaque que subissait sa langue : elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter, rubiconde.

Essoufflée, elle se tut quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle releva les yeux vers le blond. Pantoise, les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche après une telle profanation. Les iris du Serpentard étaient presque enflammées, graves, sombres.

Cormac avait bien pu prendre ce baiser comme une démonstration de la passion. D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue extérieur, n'importe qui aurait pu envisager les choses de cette façon là.

\- Qui ne dit mot, consent, déclara-t-il comme fier de lui.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un faible rugissement rageur.

\- De quel droit tu…, tu…, essayait-elle de formuler.

Nouveau silence. La tension était _si_ électrique. Elle pouvait le sentir partout en elle : dans sa poitrine, dans ses mains, dans son bas-ventre…

\- Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire, Granger…, dit-il gravement avant de disparaître sous les voiles, comme la brume se dissiperait en plein rêve.


End file.
